keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Usagi Tsukishita
}} Usagi Tsukishita (月下 うさぎ, Tsukishita Usagi) was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. She was ranked ninth in the Elite Class. She is also nicknamed as the Winged Rabbit (羽兎, Hane Usagi). Upon graduating from Seoutchi, Usagi officially becomes a B-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Kansai's Nara Branch. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance She wears a short sleeved hoodie. Although she has a pretty face, she tends to hide her face under the hood most of the time. She has long hair tied up into twintails. Her pupils are heart-shaped. When training, she prefers the yellow version of the school swimsuit. Personality She is a quiet person, who usually tends to remain silent. Later, it's revealed that she is Mio Kusakai's admirer. She adores her greatly and feels jealous when Nozomi Kaminashi gets closer to Mio. Background Usagi came from Nara Prefecture. Her parents were Keijo fanatics that forced her to try Keijo. Later, they made a deal: she would take over her family business, namely their cafe, if she failed in the exam. However, she met Mio and began to adore her. As such, Usagi was motivated by Mio. She finally passed the exam and was accepted into Setouchi, and even became one of the Elite Class members.Chapter 64, pages 7-8 Plot Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arrival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, she and the other Outfighters were coached by Miyo Harada, while the Infighters, and Counters were coaced by the other active players.Chapter 58, page 2 On the last day of the trip, she was supposed to have a trial match with Saya Kogatana, but she challenged Nozomi Kaminashi instead, and snatched Hanabi Kawai's chance, who was about to challenge Nozomi. Kogatana questioned her regarding this matter, while Nozomi accepted her challenge.Chapter 61, pages 7-9 The next day, she fought Nozomi in their trial match, and revealing herself that she was Mio Kusakai's admirer with the fact that she felt jealous when Nozomi got closer to her. As the match started, Usagi made Nozomi confused by her fast movement. While Nozomi couldn't attack her at all. Shortly after, Nozomi managed to land a jab on her face by using her "Butt Flash", and was able to corner her. However, she overwhelmed Nozomi with her agility for the second time. Soon afterward, Nozomi attacked her again, but Usagi managed to dodge it. However, Usagi noticed that Nozomi didn't pull her butt back, but rather Nozomi dropped her butt on to Usagi, while releasing a new technique called "Meteor Hip". As such, Usagi was unable to bear the weight of Nozomi's butt and fell down to the Land.Chapters 62-63 Later that night, she was pissed off due to her defeat. While Nozomi and Rin Rokudo invited her to join the dinner party. She initially refused but changed her mind upon hearing that Mio was also present. While heading to the dining room, she revealed about her background but got embarrassed when Nozomi implied that their match was fun. Thus she ran away. Shortly after, along with her friends, they were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 5-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. When Akari Fuyuzora and Kaho Fuyuzora interrupted Mio's technique, she was pissed off and called them brats for disrespecting Mio. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of the race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Usagi got her turn in the second group, along with Atsuko Yoshida, Kazane Aoba, and Non Toyoguchi.Chapters 65-66 As Setouchi managed to win the first match, Usagi and her teammates prepared for the second match. When Kazane stated that she felt sick to her stomach, Usagi told her not to run away since Mio Kusakai has bestowed them with a victory. Usagi was rolling on the floor while hallucinating about Mio. Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Suruga's representatives of the second group, consisting of Kei Higuchi, Mai Itoeda, Ayase Kurogiri, and Sanae Hououin.Chapter 73, pages 1-18 As the match started, Usagi rushed towards Mai, but she was blocked and countered. Her teammates were also cornered by their own opponents. But soon, Kazane commanded her teammates to do something. Non and Yoshida suddenly jumped to flip the Land over. As such, they managed to defeat the two of Suruga's players. While Sanae and Kurogiri were able to survive.Chapter 74, pages 1-17 Shortly after, Sanae defeated Yoshida and began trying to get rid of Usagi. Fortunately, Usagi was protected by Non. Kazane then revealed her intention to fight against Sanae, asking Non and Usagi to hold off Kurogiri. Later, she managed to make Kurogiri exhausted, but she was also drained. Sanae, who was engaged in a fight with Kazane decided to help Kurogiri fist, defeating Usagi. As Kazane sunk, her team ultimately lost.Chapter 77, pages 1-17 Setouchi won the first match, but they lost the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. During the final match, Usagi cheered Nozomi up from the bench. Thanks to Nozomi, Setouchi finally won the final match and the eleventh East-West War competition. Later that night at the feast, when Mio began flirting with Midori Morimoto, Usagi was seen pissed off.Chapter 87, pages 6-10 Abilities Usagi's_agility.jpg|Usagi shows her agility. Spinning_Rabbit_Hip.jpg|Usagi's "Spinning Rabbit Hip". Usagi's_Butt_Gatling.jpg|Usagi performs "Butt Gatling". Usagi was ranked ninth in the Elite Class. She is an Outfighter, who focused on speed and agility. Her body is extremely light, which makes her incredibly nimble and fast. However, due to her light body itself, Usagi is unable to bear a heavy butt, thus she will absolutely fall down to the ground upon taking a heavy butt landed on her. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Usagi is fast enough to outwit Nozomi Kaminashi, and turning around by pulling Nozomi's swimsuit in order to attack her. Even while being cornered, Usagi is still able to continuously dodge by using her agility. Spinning Rabbit Hip (スピニングラビットヒップ, Supiningu Rabitto Hippu): Usagi attacks her opponents while spinning around. However, this attack is easy to be dodged. Butt Gatling (尻ガトリング, Shiri Gatoringu): Like most of the other Outfighters, Usagi is able to perform "Butt Gatling", by launching multiple attacks toward her opponent. Giant Swing Butt (尻大車輪, Shiri Dai Sharin): This is one of Usagi's techniques that has been copied by Kazane Aoba. Sneaking Hip (スニーキング・ヒップ, Sunīkingu Hippu): Being a stalker with a light body, Usagi is able to hide her presence, completely moving without making a noise. Anime & Manga Differences Quotes *(To Nozomi Kaminashi) "Th-That's right... I just want to admire her!!"Chapter 62, page 10 Trivia *Her name is also the Japanese word for "rabbit", which corresponds to her nickname. While her surname literally means "under the moon". References Navigation Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elite Class Category:Nara Branch Category:Keijo Players Category:Outfighters